


1984 A

by lma88



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Story, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marty McFly was 4 years old when his father was mysteriously shot dead." A story about the Marty who grew up in the alternate timeline; in which Biff is corrupt, powerful and married to his mother. Marty's sent to a new boarding school after getting kicked out of the last one and meets a sweet girl with a bit of a soft spot for bad boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small allusion to domestic violence but too minor for me to consider it a rating issue.

Marty was 4 years old when his father was mysteriously shot dead. It wasn't long before Marty's mother was already being courted by a slimy scoundrel of a man known as Biff Tannen. 

She settled for him rather quickly after her husband's passing to the point that it seemed more then a little inconsiderate. But when you've become a single mother of 3 young children and a millionaire dubbed "The Luckiest Man on Earth" offers you marriage you take it. It was the only way she could have any security for her family. 

It was an obviously desperate move and it quickly turned sour as Biff grew more and more tyrannical. Lorraine Baines McFly Tannen's children were all sent away to boarding schools around the world where she was left alone to bear Biff's verbal and physical abuse. 

Marty was always curious, quick on his feet and a little hot-headed . Perhaps under different circumstances he could have directed his drive into something a little more productive then being a grand escape artist. He's managed to run away from every boarding school from the west coast to Switzerland. 

Marty wished he'd known his father more; his real father. He only had vague recollections of him but he was too young when his dad died. Biff was sadly the only father he really knew. 

Biff's temper collided with Marty's often which resulted in more then a few beatings from his father. Marty had done a stint in juvenile detention for "accidentally" setting fire to the living room rug. 

At his last school; Marty had riled up the student's with a load of BS speeches about their "rights" to the point that riots broke out in the school. When it was found out he'd been the one behind it; he was promptly kicked out. This wasn't the first time he'd convinced the student body into full on anarchy. Say anything with enough conviction and it sounds like you know what you're talking about. For a boy who's only just turned 16; he had quite a wrap sheet. 

With the tie of his new school uniform askew and his shirt half untucked he walked through the front doors of Winstead Secondary School and instantly ran into a lost and bewildered Evangeline Jensen. 

"Oh, gosh!" she knelt down to pick up the books she'd dropped on the floor. "I'm so sorry I.."

"It's no problem" Marty chuckled as he knelt down beside her to give her a hand with her fallen papers. 

Evangeline looked up and blushed a little realizing she'd just run into a really cute boy. Now she looked like a ditzy klutz to him; she thought. 

Evangeline was a sweet girl with soft porcelain features and long blonde hair. She takes some papers from Marty as they stand back up. "Thanks" she smiled shyly "I'm new here and got lost so.." she tried to excuse her clumsiness. 

"Yeah, I'm new here too. Maybe we should stick together" he gives her a smile that sends her sweet little heart reeling. There was something mischievous about his smile and it felt like trouble. Evangeline was too meek to cause any trouble herself but she secretly had a fondness for trouble makers. She admired their ability to throw caution to the wind. 

She was raised in a very strict and religious household. This was the first secular school she'd ever been to. She'd only ever been to all girl conservative institutions before.

"So what room you headed to next?" Marty asked looking over her shoulder quite flirtatiously to peek at the class schedule Evangeline was holding. 

"Classical Literature. Room 208" Evangeline said. 

"Oh, far out! I'm going to the same place" Marty takes out his schedule and winks at Evangeline. 

Once in class the only seats available were far from each other so Marty and Evangeline couldn't sit together. Marty takes a seat in the back and a prick in a sweater vest quickly stepped in. 

"Who's the new guy?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. He and a couple of his friends surrounded his seat. 

"You all need to get the fuck away from me" Marty shoots an angry glance at them; his messy brown hair slightly covering his blue eyes. 

"Wow, someone's got a bit of an attitude problem." The prick's name was Brendan. A handsome guy, taller and more built then Marty was. Luckily the teacher instructed everyone to sit down and Brendan and The Sweater Vest Pricks all took their seats. 

That night Evangeline sat quietly in the girl's dormitory pretending to read a book as she overheard the other girls gossip. 

-"Have you heard about the new guy?" 

-"I heard he was sent to juvi on assault charges and has been kicked out of 5 different schools"

-"I heard that while he was in juvi he bashed a guy's head in and was going to get sent to jail and tried as an adult but his father is mad rich so he got off the hook" 

-"I heard he set fire to his house in an attempt to murder his family" 

"I don't think that's quite right" Evangeline caught herself speaking out loud. 

"Have you met him?" one of the girls asked. 

"Maybe I got it wrong and it was a new girl who tried to kill her family" the girls all giggle and ooohh'd like they were telling ghost stories. 

"I did meet a guy today who said he was new but he was totally nice and helped me pick up my books and find my class. I hardly think he killed anyone" Evangeline found herself defending him. 

"Yeah, and Ted Bundy used to pretend he was a police officer helping girls back to their house before he butchered them" one of the girls laughed. 

"Ok, seriously shut up. I know who you're all talking about." Another girl chimed in. "I help out at the office and work in the front desk so I've seen his file. His name is Martin McFly and he has broken out of a few schools and caused a lot of fights. He did go to juvi for setting a house on fire but it was supposedly ruled an accident. So he hasn't killed anyone.... yet.." they all chuckle and oooh again. 

Evangeline was a little surprised but she kept it to herself and went back to pretending to read. It actually scared her a little because she'd developed a bit of a crush on Marty. But on the other hand; the fact he had a wrap sheet kind of excited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline wasn't sure how to go about it but she had the urge to do something very out of character. It wasn't some sort of rebellion against her parents or anything like that. She just wanted something a little more exciting. She always felt like such a square. She decided she wasn't going to let the rumors scare her away from Marty. 

Marty had his feet up on his desk as he leaned back in his seat in the back of the classroom. Evangeline found an empty seat beside him and took it. The rumors about him quickly spread around school and people were afraid to sit next to him. But those girls were such hypocrites. Evangeline heard them all in the bathroom commenting on how they all thought he was cute. 

Marty smiled at her as she sat beside him. "Hey" Evangeline smiled and felt her face flush a little. Stay cool; she thought to herself. 

"You hadn't struck me as the back of the class type" Marty joked as he took his feet off the desk and leaned in to whisper to her. 

"Well then what type did I strike you as?" Evangeline found herself sounding surprisingly alluring as she whispered back. 

"The sort who sits in the front row and eagerly raises her hand to answer every question" Marty replied. 

Evangeline wasn't sure if Marty considered that a good thing or a bad thing. 

"So... " Marty continued. "I don't know if you've heard but there's a reason no one's sitting here but me." 

"Are you talking about the rumors going around?" Evangeline asked.

"Good, so you know that I've killed a man" Marty replies dead serious. 

Evangeline's eyes widen in confusion and a tinge of fear. 

"I'm just joking" Marty laughs and Evangeline laughs back a bit more nervously. 

"Now the house fire was seriously an accident. I had no idea anyone was inside" Marty added seriously but a smile began to creep up on his face. "I'm sorry. I really don't want to scare you off. I just have a cruel sense of humor sometimes. It's the only way to deal with .... all this" his voice was warm and sincere. "So... are you good at this classical lit stuff? Cuz I was thinking if it wasn't too much of a hassle for you or anything you could help me with it." 

"Like tutor you?" Evangeline fiddled with her pencil nervously. 

"Yeah, we could meet up at the library and study later. ... behind the reference section... on the second floor... where no one ever goes... it'll be just the two of us all alone...studying" Marty smiles. 

"You're joking with me again, aren't you?" Evangeline chuckles and blushes. 

"A little, yeah. But I really do want you to help me study because I'm actually terrible at this." Marty reassured her. 

"Well if I didn't know any better it sounded like you were trying to get me alone" Evangeline whispered coyly. 

"Yeah, so no one can distract us from studying. What did you think I meant?" Marty jokes and they both laugh a bit too loudly and everyone else in class turns around to look at them. 

They didn't speak for the rest of the class but Evangeline slipped him a note to say she'd meet him at the library. 

Her heart was racing as she walked to the library that afternoon. What had she gotten herself into? Maybe this guy was as bad as they've been saying. Some of the most successful serial killers were sweet and charming young men who simply wanted to "study" in the most secluded section of the library. He had said he was joking. Evangeline decided she was just psyching herself out and cleared the thoughts from her head. 

She caught Marty leaning with his back against the wall behind the library smoking a cigarette and looking a little too James Dean-esque for Evangeline to handle. 

"You're not supposed to smoke on school grounds" Evangeline found herself sounding like a total square. She wanted to kick herself. 

"Sshh" Marty said putting out the cigarette under his foot. "Sorry" he whispered. "You're not gonna tell on me, are you?" 

Evangeline shook her head no.

They went inside and took a seat and to Evangeline's surprise; Marty took his books out of his back pack and actually discussed the classwork. 

"So..." he began. "Paradise Lost; sounds like heavy stuff. What do you think, Eve?" 

"Oh, I like it" Eve smiled. 

"Who first seduced them to that foul revolt? He infernal serpent; he it was, whose guile tired up with envy and revenge, deceived he Mother of Mankind" Marty quoted the book. 

"Well it doesn't sound like you need that much help" Evangeline chuckled. 

"Or maybe I do need help and I just memorized a line in order to impress you" Marty shot her a smile. 

Eve blushed at the thought that he was worried about impressing her as much as she was worried about impressing him. 

They had a completely normal and legitimate discussion about their school work for an hour and Evangeline was both letting out a sigh of relief as well as a little disappointed like she was almost looking forward to having something crazy happen. That didn't last long those. 

She second they walked out of the library Marty nudges her and leans in to ask; "Wanna do something crazy, Eve?" 

Evangeline stutters not knowing how to answer. 

"I've hidden some booze and some lighters in the woods out by the old abandoned chapel just outside the school and I was going to met some friends there" Marty says lighting a cigarette. "All the cool kids will be there" he jokes. 

"Ok" Eve answered as cool as she possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline felt a mad rush of excitement as she jumps the fence and heads to the abandoned chapel in the woods outside the school. She'd never snuck out before; especially at night. And with a guy she'd only recently met, no less. 

They approached a small campfire and she recognized the couple making out on the picnic blanket from school. She felt just a little nervous to see some guys she'd never seen before passing a bottle of alcohol around the fire. A couple of other kids came out of the darkness laughing and smelling of pot. Marty stood close and noticed her slight discomfort. 

"Hey, thanks for coming." Marty put a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Catch you guys later" he walked Evangeline way from the others to a more secluded bit of the woods and they sat on a large blanket with a small portable lamp and a bottle of booze. Evangeline felt incredibly nervous. 

"I know those guys aren't really your scene so.. I figured you'd like it here better." Marty let her sit first and he sat next to the bottle of vodka. 

"So what you're saying is you think I can't handle myself" Evangeline smiled at an attempt to look for confident then she was. 

Marty laughed "Oh, I know you can't" he reached into a cooler near by and threw her a can of beer. Evangeline looked at it confused. 

"You've never had a beer before in your life, have you?" Marty smiled. 

"Well, no.." Evangeline blushed "I had a glass of wine once" 

"You had a strong grape juice once, ok" Marty chuckled as he opened his own can. "That doesn't count" he took a sip of his beer. "So what is your deal exactly?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evangeline put the beer down not opening it. 

"I think you're interesting" Marty smiled. 

"How am I interesting?" Evangeline asked rather surprised. "I've never done a single interesting thing in my whole life."

"Maybe that's what makes you so interesting" Marty laughed. 

"I wish I was more like you" Evangeline admitted. "You just do whatever you want to do whenever you want to do it with no fear of the consequences."

Marty laid down on his back and looked up at the stars. "Nah, I don't think you should ever wish to be like me" His face grew serious. "I mean... sometimes it's like... God, never mind."

"What?" Evangeline laid down beside him and rested her head on her shoulder. 

"I really don't want to get too heavy on you right now, Eve" Marty sat up and took a sip of his beer. "I brought you here so we could maybe have some fun."

Evangeline sat up with Marty and finally opened her beer and took a sip. "Yuck" she put it down. 

Marty laughed at her yuck face. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to" Marty reaches for the vodka. "So you've never done.... anything" Marty gave her a sort of smile that seemed somewhat suggestive and she felt herself blush. 

"I come from an extremely strict household" Evangeline bit her lip and laid back down to look at the stars. "It's the worst" she sighed. 

"Oh, I'm sure it's not the worst" Marty looked down at her. "Believe me, I know the worst. I least you have parents that give a shit about what you do or where you are." 

"If my mom knew where I was right now..." Evangeline rolled her eyes "I'd hear her standard lecture about how she never did that stuff when she was a kid. I think the woman was born a nun."

"She's just trying to keep you respectable" Marty smiled as he laid back down beside her. 

"Well, she isn't doing a very good job" Evangeline found herself leaning in close.

"Terrible" Marty leaned in and kissed her. 

Evangeline had never locked lips with anyone in all her life. A rush of excitement came over her and she kissed back. A quick 6 seconds later she snapped back into reality and stopped kissing him. She blushed and put her hand over her lips. "Oh, gosh" she whispered. 

Marty chuckled "You're too sweet" he looked down at the ground and placed her hand in his. He looked back up at the stars not letting go of her hand. "It's ok if you have strict parents. I'd give you a little more freedom of course but I'd rather have parents who were strict then no parents at all."

"Do you not have parents?" Evangeline asked worried. 

"Well, yeah. If you could call them parents." Marty sat back up and grabbed the bottle of vodka in his hand again. "My dad died when I was really little. I can hardly remember him at all and my step-dad is a serious piece of shit. My mom's a sweetheart but she's always too drunk to do anything. She just drinks all the time because if she's ever sober long enough to realize what's going on around her she'd die" Marty took a swig of vodka as the irony of his actions escaped him

"I'm sorry" Evangeline whispered holding his hand again. 

"Don't worry about it." Marty smiled sweetly. 

Evangeline felt the urge to kiss him again and under her newly discovered freedom she went for it and kissed Marty square in the mouth. Marty's eyes grew wide with surprise at her sudden passionate kiss. It was so passionate that Marty found himself lying back down on the blanket with Evangeline slowly moving on top of him. Marty got as far as a hand and inch up her blouse when flashlights and the sound on unfamiliar voices rang from where the campfire had been. 

"Aw dammit" Marty reluctantly rolled Evangeline off him and took her hand as they started running. "Looks like the cops found up." They run back over the fence and onto the school grounds unnoticed. "That was fun. We should do that again sometime. Maybe pick up where we left off?" he chuckled a little short of breath from the run.

Evangeline blushed shyly and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess that would be nice"


End file.
